Hur allting började
by viishots
Summary: Nyfikna Renesmee frågar pappa Edward om sin mamma Bella som människa.


**Hej, twilight fans som ni alla vet så har jag inte skapat karaktärerna utan det är Stephenie Meyer! Kom ihåg det, jag använder dem bara och detär alltid kul med lite feedback så det är bara att kommentera. Det kan finnas lite fel i texten men det kan ni nog strunta i ;)**

**HAR DET BRA! **

Hur allting började

Kapitel: Om jag kunde drömma

Renesmees vackra ansikte var på hennes perfekt jeansklädda knän. Hon lade hennes små armar runt sina ben och tittade ut på den snöklädda skogen i Forks. Hon påminde så mycket om Bella när hon gjorde så.

Hela familjen satt i vardagsrummet och gjorde planer för den soliga helgen. Renesmee fortsatte att titta ut.

Jasper och Rose bestämde sig att spendera tid tillsammans i Seattle vilket Alice inte tyckte om men var tyst om det.

"Bella, du lovade mig." klagade Emmett högt och försökte att övertala min fru att spendera helgen med honom. Hon tittade panikslaget på mig men jag visade inga känslor och satte mig framför pianot. Esme log åt sig själv när hon hörde hennes favorit spelas.

"Emmett. Jag vet inte." tvekade hon. Hon tittade snabbt på mig igen i hopp efter ett svar. Hon fick en liten nickning."Okej, jag följer med."

"Kom ihåg. Inga telefonsamtal!" varnade Emmett och började packa saker in i hans ryggsäck.

"Inga telefonsamtal?" vrålade Bella och reste sig upp.

"Inga telefonsamtal. Annars kommer du att ringa Edward hela tiden. Han kan faktiskt ta hand om barn. Visa honom att du kan lita på honom."

_Jag litar på dig._

"Alice, vi behöver lite tid med dig så du kan väl följa med oss?" frågade Carlisle som märkte hur tyst Alice var.

Alice hoppade upp ut glädje när hon såg alla möjliga shoppingmöjligheter det fanns om hon gick med Carlisle och Esme.

Jasper och Rosalie sa sina farväl till oss och gick. Alice, Carlisle och Esme var snabbt efter dem. Alice drog ut dem ur huset och dem satte sig i Carlisles bil.

Bella gick och kramade Renesmee hårt och andades in hennes doft. Bella tog Renesmees halsband mellan sina fingrar och som vanligt sjöng hon dem franska orden till Renesmee i en mjuk ton. Renesmee fnittrade lågt och kramade Emmett när han närmade sig henne.

Bella dansade fram till mig medan Emmett hade ett ivrigt samtal med Renesmee.

"Ha kul med Emmett. Du har glömt bort honom." retades jag och kysste henne mjukt på läpparna.

"Kom nu lillasyster!"

Hon suckade och gav mig en längre kyss.

Både Emmett och Renesmee hostade besvärat och brast ut i skratt när Bella slutade och blängde på dem. Emmett vinkade glatt åt mig och blinkade med sitt ena öga när han la armen om Bellas axlar.

Jag skakade på huvudet och gick tillbaka till pianot.

Något störde Renesmee och jag kunde inte lista ut det. Det skulle inte heller vara smart av mig om jag försökte få det ur henne. Hon var lika envis som henne mamma. Men jag försökte i alla fall.

"Ska vi göra någonting?" frågade jag och vände hela min uppmärksamhet mot henne.

Hon skakade på hennes lilla huvud och tittade ut. Försiktigt la hon hennes hand på min kind och jag kunde se snön glittra i ljuset som kom ut ur huset. Tusen små glittrande kristaller syntes. Det fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. Långsamt började hennes tankar handla om mat.

Hon reste sig upp och gick med snabba steg till köket.

Jag såg i hennes tankar att hon inte behövde hjälp men jag kunde låta bli att erbjuda henne min hjälp.

"Pappa, det är lugnt." svarade hon i hennes höga sopranröst och tittade in i kylskåpet. Jag reste mig upp och i ett ögonblick var jag i köket och plockade fram ingredienser till en riktig middag.

"Jag vet att du vill att jag ska laga maten." sa jag. Hon suckade och satte sig på köksbänken bredvid spisen.

"Pappa?" frågade hon blygt och vågade inte att titta mig i ögonen.

"Ja?" svarade jag normalt.

"Hur träffades du och mamma?" frågade hon.

Jag svalde hårt medan jag tänkte ut ett bra svar. Bellas bruna ögon som fanns i Renesmees ansikte tittade på mig i väntan på ett svar.

"Vi träffades i Forks High School och det var kärlek vid första ögonblicket." berättade jag smidigt.

"Det är inte sant! Jag fick höra från Emmett att du ville dödade henne första gången du såg henne och sen gömde du dig i Alaska som en fegis. ". Hon ville att jag skulle titta upp men jag tittade ner på maten istället.

"Gumman, du förstå att hon var människa då. En vacker människa med ett stort hjärta och hon hade dem varmaste ögonen jag någonsin hade sett. Du vet, du har mammas ögon. Mina var gröna."

Hon himlade med ögonen och suckade kort.

"Farfar har berättat det. Och morfar."

Jag kände mig som en dålig far nu.

"Jag vill ha detaljer." bad Renesmee.

"Detaljer? Vill du veta hur vårt första möte var?"

Hon nickade så energiskt att hennes lockar studsade lite lätt. "Det var hemskt. Det var som ingenting annat. Jag hade aldrig tidigare känt en sådan smärta och dessutom så var jag hungrig. Samma kväll skulle vi jaga men det hindrade inte den nya tjejen med den underbaraste doften att göra entré till mitt liv den dagen. Alice var själv distraherad den dagen så hon kunde inte se det komma heller. Din mamma satte sig och mig i fara."

Renesmee avbröt mig mitt i meningen.

"Vad?" frågade jag störd över avbrytandet.

"Det har jag inte hört." muttrade hon.

"Det kan jag tänka mig att du inte har gjort." svarade jag och närmade mig henne. "Vad har du hört?"

Hon berättade om Port Angeles incidenten med en svag röst och sedan lät hon gladare när hon berättade om ängen som hon hade besökt flera gånger. Med en ljus och fnittrig röst berättade hon att jag brukade se på när Bella sov. Renesmee skrattade åt ett minne när Alice berättade om Bellas första besök hemma hos oss.

Jag skrattade med henne och gick med tallriken till vardagsrummet.

Hon gick till soffan och vände sig mot pianot när jag satt och spelade Bellas vaggvisa.

"Ni spelade baseboll och då fick ni träffa tre vampyrer. Laurent, James och Victoria."

Jag stelnade men fortsatte att spela med vaksamma rörelser.

Hon hoppade över. Hon visste allting om James-händelsen.

"Mamma gick till hennes första bal gips på benet och där var JACOB!" skrek hon i slutet.

"Jacob var där." svarade jag och log åt minnet.

"Men van hände sen?" frågade hon och tittade på mig med hennes bruna varma ögon. Hon såg ledsen ut.

Ingen hade velat berätta för henne vad som hände efteråt. Dem hade smitit undan den delen smidigt men inte tillräckligt smidigt för Renesmee märkte att dem bevarade en hemlighet.

"Vad som hände sen? Jag kommer inte ihåg." ljög jag och skrockade lågt.

"Du kan inte lura mig. Vampyrer kommer ihåg. Den ursäkten skulle jag acceptera från mamma."

Det blev tyst. För tyst. Hon var ursinnig. Det skulle inte bli lätt att lugna ner henne. I ett misslyckat försök frågade jag om hon ville ha glass.

"Jag vet att ni döljer något och förr eller senare kommer jag att få veta vad som hände! Säg inte att jag kom till för jag vet att någonting hände innan jag blev till."

Jag kanske är en tankeläsare men att hantera en envis dotter är någonting som jag aldrig har upplevt själv. Flera gånger har jag sett hur jobbigt pappor har haft med sina döttrar och tänkt att det skulle vara världens enklaste sak men nu när jag står där framför min dotter inser jag hur jobbigt Charlie och andra pappor måste ha haft det.

"Glass?" frågade jag försiktigt.

Hon stampade upp till mitt rum. Renesmee verkade vara väldigt trött för hon somnade på direkten. I smög jag upp och öppnade dörren. Jag borstade bort hennes lockar från ansiktet och kysste hennes panna.

Hon skulle få veta vad som hände efter balen. Inte nu. Snart.

Jag smög ner och ringde upp Jacob.

"Jake. Hon kommer snart att få veta. Imorgon berättar jag att jag lämnade Bella."

"Ska jag komma förbi då?" frågade han lugnt.

"Det vore bra. Vid lunch vore en bra tid. Då lagar jag både mat åt dig och henne."

Han svarade inte och la på.


End file.
